


Sentimental Journey

by GothRockFairy, KaytheJay



Series: The Sentimental Journey [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothRockFairy/pseuds/GothRockFairy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Following the end of the second world war in 1945, emotions get the better of a certain angel and demon as they had a celebration of their own. However, when Aziraphale suddenly disappears and returns in the spring of 1946, it seems he had taken a gift with him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Sentimental Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116851
Comments: 28
Kudos: 81





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> We started discussing this fic last night. This morning I got up and got everything I needed to do before we got to work, so this could have my full attention until I have to leave for work. This fic, so far, has already been incredibly fun to write and I am so excited to see where it goes. This is my first collab in a long time, the first that is ever going to get to the public eye. The title was selected because of the song "Sentimental Journey" by Dorris Day (and that is where the lyrics that you see at the start here come from.
> 
> There are some chapters in here that might be triggering to some people. I will be putting the warnings for those chapters into the notes rather than tagging everything. Do with this information what you must.

_Gonna take a sentimental journey_

  
_Gonna set my heart at ease_

  
_Gonna take a sentimental journey_

  
_To renew old memories_

_Got my bag and got my reservation_

  
_Spent each dime I could afford_

  
_Like a child in wild anticipation_

  
_Long to hear that "All aboard!"_

_Seven, that's the time we leave, at seven_

  
_I'll be waitin' up for heaven_

  
_Countin' every mile of railroad track_

  
_That takes me back_

_Never thought my heart could be so yearny_

  
_Why did I decide to roam?_

  
_Gonna take a sentimental journey_

  
_Sentimental journey home_

_Sentimental journey_

**Post War Mayfair, London**

**Claridge’s Hotel, September 1945**

Aziraphale was quietly getting redressed, trying not to disturb the demon who was sleeping so peacefully beside him. The end of the war was exhilarating for everyone. Despite the majority of London needed to be rebuilt, and a completely damaged port, the joy still burst through the war cracked streets. The celestial beings were no exception. In a moment of pure passion and adrenaline, an angel and a demon decided to lay in bed with one another. Sweet kisses, deep words of affection and ecstasy had covered the hotel bed they had shared. 

Aziraphale would always treasure the night they had, he sighed sadly once his bow tie was on right. His body and essence craved to stay with Crowley, but it was not to be right now. So, with a heavy heart, the angel bent down to kiss Crowley’s head. 

“May we meet on a better occasion, my dear.” He fought the sniffles that were coming about as he grabbed his belongings and checked out without even a note to be left. Just as the war had ended, so did the time together. 

Aziraphale didn’t know where he was about to go. He just knew that he had to get away. What he and Crowley had done . . . it was a mistake. An angel and a demon should  _ never  _ even be friends, let alone anything more than that. He had to go somewhere the demon wouldn’t even think to look for him. He needed to sort out his own feelings and make them go away before he could bear another meeting with the fellow. 

He was feeling a sort of euphoria about the whole thing that he’d never felt before. Almost as if something had changed. He knew it was silly to think that. It was, after all, just Crowley. No matter how much it felt like a mistake due to their respective head offices, it was just Crowley. 

He scurried to the bookshop. He had a few things he needed to gather before heading off to wherever it was that his destination would be. Somewhere far from here, that was all he was certain of. He knew he would return someday, but there were a few things that he just had to grab. His favorite books, a few mugs, along with a few other personal belongings that he wouldn’t want Gabriel getting his hands on if he were to pop in for a visit. 

Aziraphale decided to get on a train. He still didn’t know where he as going to go yet. His head was leaning against the passenger window as a tear went down his cheek. He was sad to be without Crowley, but this was a necessary mission. He folded his hands and gave his ticket when he needed to give it. 

As the journey went on, the angel began to feel different. Like a sudden mesh of different particles and essences combining into something completely different, but in the core of his being. The very middle of his core. Then, as the dawn pierces the morning sky, he knew, and now he really felt this journey was validated. He just let more tears go. 


	2. To Renew Old Memories

**Soho, London**

**April 1946**

Crowley walked past pedestrians, shoving past the ones who’d gotten in his way. He was heading, once again, to Aziraphale’s bookshop. He’d been going periodically since he’d last seen the angel in September. It wasn’t usually like the angel to just disappear. He usually left a note or some way of contacting him or  _ something _ . It was more like Crowley to just disappear without a trace. 

It wasn’t really as if Crowley felt like he did something  _ wrong _ , per se. He was just worried about the angel’s well-being. They’d taken a huge step in their relationship, but Aziraphale had disappeared before they could even discuss it. 

As Crowley rounded the corner, he noticed something was different about the shop. For the first time in months, the lights were on. That had to be a good sign right? Perhaps the angel had decided to return. The doors to the shop opened for Crowley without any effort (whether or not they’d been locked before Crowley had gotten there, he would never know. What he did know was that they promptly locked behind him. Could not be having any pesky customers bothering him and his reunion with the angel). 

“Aziraphale?” Crowley called into the shop. He didn’t see anyone, but he could feel that the angel was there. “Aziraphale?” 

Aziraphale had heard the voice and sighed, “I’m afraid we are quite closed, you’ll have to return in the morning!” He slowly waddled out and dropped the cup of tea he had been drinking. His hands instantly went to his seven months pregnant belly as if that was going to hide it. He was starting to breathe heavily. “Wha . . . what are you doing here?!” He quickly turned around in an attempt to pick up the broken pieces on the ground. 

“Please just go, I’m embarrassed as it is. Why did this have to happen today? I just knew it was a foolish idea to reopen today.” He rambled on as he carefully bent down to pick up the mug. Luckily it wasn’t one of his favorite mugs. However, Crowley, the father of his child and the demon he loved more than anything was standing in his shop, once again. He felt like he could throw up. He almost did. 

“Aziraphale, let me, get it,” Crowley said, gently nudging Aziraphale out of the way. He didn’t want to acknowledge the bump yet. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but he already had a good idea of what it probably meant. He squatted down and miracled the pieces away. “There, now it’s all taken care of,” Crowley said gently. “One less thing for you to worry about.” He straightened and looked back to the angel. “I came here because I missed you, angel, though it seems that we have a conversation we need to have,” he gestured to Aziraphale’s stomach. Crowley was trying to keep calm. Aziraphale was already freaked out about the sudden appearance of the demon, and he didn’t want to make things worse than he already had. Though he was having a hard time with it, the shock of the state of Aziraphale hadn’t worn off just yet.

Aziraphale rubbed his belly protectively and because he was nervous. “It is yours. I”m not going to hide that from you. I’m sure that you are very mad at me for leaving, but I had to. Don’t you see?” Aziraphale waddled around to another part of the store. The angel felt . . . what was the common word, oh yes, horribly ashamed to be in the demon’s presence.

His back was turned once again, completely to Crowley. His shoulders began to heave and he was trying hard to control his emotions. He didn’t think he would lose his composure so badly like this. He had practiced this scenario thousands of times, but obviously that had proven pointless. 

Aziraphale brought his arms around himself. “You didn’t need someone like me holding you back. I see how you are, Crowley, no matter how much you would deny the “nice” person you are, but I see it. And someone like me who constantly can’t get it right . . . well you deserve, pardon my French, a hell of a lot better.” He ended in a whisper as his corporation shook. 

Crowley didn’t know how to respond. Finding out you were going to be a parent was supposed to be  _ happy  _ news, but hearing the shame in Aziraphale’s voice made Crowley feel almost as if he had done something wrong. Not to mention that with the confirmation of Aziraphale being with child, Crowley was feeling overwhelming guilt over not having been there for the angel, even though the angel had left him. He could only imagine how hard it all had been on the angel. 

“I-” Crowley said, still trying to center his thoughts. He knew Aziraphale needed him to say something. This was  _ huge _ . He needed to hear a lot of things, but all Crowley could come up with were questions.  _ How long have you known? Why did you run?  _ Crowley took a deep breath. “This is a lot to take in,” he said instead. “Can I have a moment to process everything?” 

Aziraphale nodded, his back still turned to Crowley. “I’ll . . . I’ll make some tea or alcohol. Whatever you want. I can bring both.” He sniffled, wiping his face with his sleeve, leaving to retrieve the items. Of course Crowley would need a moment. Aziraphale had just dropped the biggest bomb of his life on him. Aziraphale wished he had just stayed away, but he felt like it had been time to return to London. He just didn’t expect this to happen on the literal day he had come home. 

Aziraphale returned with the cups and a bottle of alcohol. Of course, he went with the tea, slowly taking a sip. He carefully decided to sit down at the table. His eyes now cast down on the cup of tea. He honestly wouldn’t be upset if Crowley decided to not be involved, he would just consider giving the child up for adoption. He just didn’t see himself raising a very powerful child on his own. Especially when Heaven would eventually look into his absence. 

Crowley also went for the tea. He decidedly needed to be sober for this conversation, besides the fact that he would feel odd drinking in front of Aziraphale when the angel couldn’t drink himself.

He’d never considered himself someone who would have kids at any point. He never thought it had been an option, so he’d never even pondered it. The only person he would want to have a child with was, of course, Aziraphale. Now the choice had been taken away from him altogether. 

He could leave. He wasn’t the one carrying the child. He could leave them and never return. He knew that he could never do that, and even bringing it up as an option was just his shocked brain trying to find a way out. He didn’t want a way out. He just . . . needed time. 

“I love you, no matter what,” Crowley said. “I feel like I need to say that, for one thing.” Crowley took a sip of his tea to give himself a moment to think. He could see the worry on Aziraphale’s face. If he didn’t start giving the angel what he wanted to hear, the angel would probably discorporate on the spot. “And I’m not going anywhere. It’s just a lot to take in, you know? You’ve had months to get used to the idea, surely. I just walked in thinking I might see the same ole you all over again.” Crowley put his head in his hands. 

“I’m not upset that you ran either,” Crowley said. “I suppose I can understand that. Perhaps we moved a little too fast there. That would be my fault. I apologize.” Crowley took a deep breath. “I’m not leaving. I love you too much to do that.” He looked up to Aziraphale, allowing his eyes to wander down to Aziraphale’s stomach. “I’m sure once it has processed that I’m going to be a father, I am going to love our little one just as much. Can I . . . uh. . . “ Crowley reached his hand out hoping that Azirpahale would get the hint of what he wanted.

Aziraphale squeezed Crowley’s hand as he began to sob with relief, with exhaustion, but above all, happiness. Crowley loved him. He said it  _ out loud _ . He’d said he wasn’t going to leave either. He was so scared. He had been all alone all this time. “Oh . . . oh my dear Crowley. I always loved you. Never doubt that. The love I have for you is so overwhelming. That’s why I panicked.” He let another sob out, trying not to be too loud, but his corporation was flooded with hormones. 

“I’m so sorry. I must have hurt you when you woke up alone that day. I found out about the baby when I had left on the train. I thought I was doing the right thing for sure. But I felt these flashes of love a week ago. I felt like I had to come home. He kept holding onto Crowley’s hand as if he were to disappear. He didn’t want Crowley to go. “Also, it takes two to tango. I wanted you too, don’t apologize for that night. It was the first time I felt . . . alive. I felt safe and like someone wanted me around.

“I love you so much, Crowley.” He then brought his hands up to cover his face as he just let the emotions he had bottled up for months just pour out. “Can you forgive me? If you can’t, that’s ok. I’ll need to earn your forgiveness.” 

Crowley jumped out of his chair so he could be even closer to Aziraphale. “Oh, no. I won’t have you feeling that.” He squatted and grabbed Aziraphale’s hands and moved them away from his face. “You’ve done nothing wrong. A note or something might have been nice, but there’s no reason to apologize for your actions. You did what you felt like you had to. The important thing is that you’re here now. You’re here and I’m not going  _ anywhere.”  _ Crowley smiled, “‘Sides, it seems I have a little baby to get to know here.” 

Crowley looked down to Aziraphale’s stomach. His child was in there. He was going to be a  _ dad.  _ He and Aziraphale were going to be parents. Crowley smiled even wider. Perhaps by reminding himself of the fact more, he would get used to the idea quicker, though it was still not fully settled on him. It was a fact that he’d never thought he would ever know to be true. Yet here they were, sitting in the bookshop. Aziraphale pregnant as could be, carrying his baby.  _ Their _ baby.

“Can I touch them? The bump I mean.” 

Aziraphale blushed very softly and gently took hold of Crowley’s hands, placing them on his belly with his own hands over them. Aziraphale let out a chuckle when he felt the movement of the baby. “Ah, there you are sweet thing.” His voice was so soft and maternal. Aziraphale had to now look for Crowley’s reaction. He studied the demon’s face with what he saw. 

Crowley’s face had absolutely melted into a grin unlike one Aziraphale had ever seen before. This was something so unlike anything Crowley had ever experienced before. Of course, over the years he had had the chance to feel other unborn babies move, but none of them had been his own child. Crowley began murmuring softly to the baby. The baby moved a little bit more. When Crowley looked up, there were tears brimming in his eyes. Aziraphale had never in his entire life seen the demon  _ cry.  _

“So that’s really them. That’s . . . that’s my baby.  _ Our _ baby.” Crowley shook his head in disbelief. “I- I’m honestly speechless. This is just-” Crowley smiled back down to Aziraphale’s belly. He gently placed a kiss there before standing (without moving his hands) to give Aziraphale a kiss too. “We’re  _ really  _ going to be parents now.” Aziraphale only nodded in return. 


	3. Here in your Embrace

Crowley woke up the next morning with only a vague memory of the day before. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around the room, realizing that the events he’d thought were a dream were not actually a dream. He was here in Aziraphale’s bed. Aziraphale was sleeping peacefully beside him, his head cushioned on his hand. Crowley smiled at the sight of the angel. He was so damn adorable, it was completely unfair. Though part of him hoped that the baby took more after the angel than himself for looks. 

_ The baby _ . 

Crowley’s eyes traveled down the angel’s body, once again being hit with the realization that they were going to be parents. Aziraphale was currently carrying their child. There was a very real  _ living being _ inside Aziraphale. 

Crowley began mindlessly combing through Aziraphale’s feather-soft curls with his fingers, just to give himself something to do. He didn’t want to get up and make the angel think that he’d left him. Though, if he was being honest, he didn’t even feel like leaving the bed. There was no reason to leave the bed. Everything he ever cared about was right there in the bed with him. 

Aziraphale was still sleeping because it was the best damn sleep he’d had in his entire pregnancy so far. Because he felt warm, he felt wanted and safe. Under the covers, he had one hand around his belly. He enjoyed feeling the baby whenever he could, even when he was sleeping. However, the sun was starting to pour in and the angel slowly began to open his eyes. 

There right in front of him was Crowley. He was here, he stayed all night in bed with him. The angel let a sleepy giggle escape him mas he scooted inwards toward the demon. 

“Mmm what time is it?” He asked with a yawn, his head still on the pillow, his eyes not off Crowley’s. He thought it wasn’t too dreadfully early, after all, he had a bookshop to open soon. 

“It’s only a little after ten,” Crowley said. He stopped combing through Aziraphale’s hair and brought his hand to Aziraphale’s stomach. “So much we could do today hm? We’ve got some catching up to do.” Crowley smiled. “We can do anything you want with the day, angel. Whatever you would like.”

Aziraphale’s eyes went wide and he sat up. “Ten?! Crowley I was supposed to be at work three hours ago! London is in the middle of an economic boom and I need money for the baby!” He was very flustered and got out of bed a bit fast, so he got dizzy. He persisted through it going to his closet. “I haven’t even bought anything for the baby yet!” He yelled, angrier at himself than at Crowley. He got his usual tan pants on, but for the top, he decided on something different. A lot of pregnant women were usually wearing boxy short-type blouses, and he did in fact order some. He put on a baby blue baby doll top with a grey sweater, with his normal bottoms and shoes. He came out looking a flurry with his curls in the usual mess. 

Aziraphale stood in front of his mirror admiring the top. He took a deep breath, rubbing the side of his belly feeling a harsh kick. He looked exhausted just from doing all of that getting ready to work. 

“My dear,” Crowley said, “is a job really necessary? You are an angel, after all. You can just miracle anything you’d like into existence. You don’t have to work for it. How about you come back to bed and we can figure out something else to do with the day.” Crowley smiled. “Besides, you’re already out of breath. You don’t need to work yourself harder.” Crowley went up behind him and wrapped his arms around the angel. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the angel in his arms. “I’m here now, too. You don’t have to do this all on your own.” Crowley thought for a moment. “Did you say you haven’t even gotten anything for our little one yet? How about we go and do that! That would be a lovely way to spend the day, wouldn’t it? You and me and our little one altogether on an outing. Doesn’t that sound much nicer than going to that dusty old shop?”

Aziraphale leaned into Crowley’s soft embrace, the baby calming down hearing their father’s voice. “I wasn’t sure . . . if I was going to keep it that’s why. You must think I’m a terrible parent to be. But I want to shop. I want to go with you. Could we maybe stop for a meal?” He asked softly. Feeding an extra being was also work, so he was constantly peckish. “You’ll need to get dressed my love.” He gently kissed Crowley’s cheek. “You’re certain you want to go out with me? I wish we could be affectionate in public, but it’s not safe at all. People are so close-minded,” he huffed. 

“Humans have never stopped me from wanting to be out with you before,” Crowley replied. “Besides, our little one needs some things. If my math is right, they’re due here soon. Perhaps not  _ soon _ soon, as in they could be here literally any moment, but soon enough that they should have at least  _ something  _ lying around this place.” Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s temple. “And no, I don’t think you’re a bad parent for considering giving them up. I’ll get dressed and make us all a nice breakfast, how does that sound my love?” He kissed the angel again. 

Aziraphale smiled and held his belly. He was truly reaping the benefits of having Crowley back in his life. He decided to finish getting ready for the day by brushing his teeth and putting proper curl cream into his hair. He felt the baby move again and he chuckled. “I know you’re hungry as I am, my love. Daddy’s going to cook for us, so why don’t we make our way downstairs.” He gently held onto the railing making his way down hearing the radio. 

“And now for one of our best hits from 1945, it’s “A Sentimental Journey” by Dorries day,” the announcer said as the song began to play in the background. 

Aziraphale hummed along as he waddled over to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Crowley. “Sorry I just wanted to do this.” He kissed the back of his neck. “You didn’t have to do this for me, dear. I’ve just been making a bagel every morning.” Which in all honesty wasn’t enough for a pregnant angel to nourish himself and the child within him. 

“Of course I did,” Crowley said. “Gotta prove to you that I’m in it for the long haul.” He flipped the pancake that was in the pan and stirred the eggs. “Can’t be that great of a dad if I don’t spoil the little one every once in a while anyway.” Crowley reached his hand back and gently touched Aziraphale’s stomach with a smile. “You two are my everything. Can’t have you going hungry.” Crowley shook his head. “A bagel, really my dear? That’s all you’ve been giving our little one? I suppose I came here in good time.” Crowley got another plate out of the cupboard and piled it high with pancakes, eggs, sausage, and various berries. “Now eat ‘fore it gets cold.” Crowley started turning off the various burners. “I will be out there in a moment, just got to get cleaned up in here a little bit.” He threw the pans in the sink and began washing them. No need to have dirty dishes in the sink when they got back from their nice outing. 

Once he was finished, he grabbed his own plate and took his spot beside Aziraphale. “Besides, if nothing else, I love cooking for you. Pregnant or not.” Crowley smiled. “But you being pregnant gives all the more excuse for you to eat more of my cooking.”

Aziraphale munched away happily as he enjoyed all of the flavors in his mouth. “I always did enjoy your cooking. But I still make the best cakes, don’t you forget that.” He smirked but then the twinges of guilt seeped in. Did he really deserve this? Why was Crowley being so perfect to him? He almost felt like he was going to spoil himself with things for the baby. He felt as though this whole thing was taking advantage of the demon’s kindness if he hadn’t already. “M . . . maybe we just stay here instead of going out.” The angel even stopped eating and just folded his hands together, looking rather somber suddenly. In his mind, he just heard the insults Heaven would have already slapped him in the face with. He was used to being mistreated. The worst part was the fact that he expected it. 

Crowley’s face fell. “Why? What’s wrong? Don’t you want to go out and get things for the baby?” Crowley reached out and squeezed Aziraphale’s arm. “Are you feeling ok? Is the breakfast too much? I can always get you something else. I can get you a bagel if you’d prefer that.” 

Aziraphale gently took Crowley’s hand, kissing his knuckles. “No, my love. Everything is so wonderful. I’m not used to this at all. You know where I work. I’m not entitled to want or like certain things because I’m supposed to be righteous. Bad enough they make fun of me for my size and my love of food.” 

He sighed once again, scooting closer to Crowley. “I don’t want to take advantage of you, my dear. I don’t want you to feel like I’m digging into your pocketbook and your time. I only wish to have your love and only be loved in return. I want the baby to know a home that is full of love. Where the parents love each other.” He looked deeply into Crowley’s eyes to convey the deepest emotions he was feeling. “I’m sorry if I ruined our morning. I tend to do that often. Ruining things.” 

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Crowley said. “You could never ruin anything. I don’t care whatever bullshit Heaven has stuffed into your head. You are quite possibly the best thing to ever grace this planet.” Crowley smiled and reached down for Aziraphale’s stomach. “And you’re working to bring around another one of the best things to grace the planet. Our  _ child _ , Aziraphale. Do you understand how huge this is.” Crowley began running circles with his thumbs over the material of Aziraphale’s sweater. 

“You are everything to me. I really hope you know that. Heaven might not think you’re entitled to happiness, but they suck. They don’t care about you. You shouldn’t only be entitled to that, but you should demand it. My pocketbook is yours. From now until the sun fucking explodes. You are creating a  _ life _ . A life that is part me and part you. If that isn’t the greatest thing you’ve ever heard of, I don’t know what to tell you.” Crowley stopped the circles when he felt the baby kick. He smiled softly down at them. “That’s right, daddy’s talking about you,” Crowley murmured. “You in there being the best thing that has ever happened to us.” Crowley looked back up to Aziraphale. 

“Are you feeling well enough off to go get some baby supplies for our young one? If you’re feeling too in the dumps, we could always go tomorrow.”

Aziraphale’s smile returned as he reached to cup one hand to Crowley’s cheek. “I actually think the fresh air and some shopping therapy will do us some good.” 

So with that, an angel and a demon were going to go shopping for their precious upcoming arrival. 


	4. Penny for your Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for whispered homophobia, flashbacks, and a little bit of a mental breakdown

Aziraphale and Crowley had walked to the nearest store where they sold baby items. It was really hard for Aziraphale not to walk close to him, but people were not ready to accept two men being out and in love with each other. But there was nothing wrong with them showing constant heart eyes to each other. 

The store was adorable, to say the least, and Azirpahale looked like a kid in a candy store picking out different items for their baby. Gender-neutral, of course. From bonnets to a pram and some blanket, it was a nice little haul to get things started. 

Aziraphale also had to be careful not to touch or hold his belly in public, which was a challenge in itself. Since being back with Crowley, the little one was so active and constantly moving about. They were just as happy as Aziraphale. 

Even watching Aziraphale be in his happy place, Crowley couldn’t help but notice all the people who were staring and whispering. It wasn’t like the men of the family to come and be in the baby store. It made no sense for that. Mothers were the ones who dealt with baby care. Of course two men being caught in a baby store was quite the sight to see. Not to mention that Crowley was certain that there were at least some people who’d caught on to the fact that they were there  _ together _ . He heard the word “homosexual” spat, along with a few less pretty words. 

Aziraphale didn’t seem to notice the people around them saying nasty things about the two of them. He was too far into his own happy place, looking at cute little outfits for their little one, holding them up for Crowley to see before placing them in the basket that he’d picked up. Crowley was perfectly ok with anything that the angel wanted to get for the baby, though is focus had faltered from the joy of looking for things for their child. He was keeping alert. He was well aware of the fact that if anyone with dangerous ideals were to catch on to the fact that the two of them were in fact together (or even if that dangerous person  _ suspected  _ that they were together), they would be in deep trouble. He needed to keep watch out so that he would be able to protect Aziraphale and their child from whatever was to come. 

“Aziraphale, they’re staring,” Crowley whispered trying to bring the angel’s attention to it. “ I don’t like it. I feel . . . it doesn’t feel safe here.” 

Aziraphale was now aware of the whispers, the stares, and some of the insults. “Please let’s leave,” he whimpered. Aziraphale hurried to the register. Once everything had been bagged, the two were very eager to get back to the safety of the bookshop. Aziraphale was silent the entire walk home. He just wanted to be inside. Plus, he was starting to feel tired anyhow. Hungry as well. 

Once they got behind the doors of the bookshop, Azirpahale wrapped his arms around Crowley, hoping he would hug him right back and hold him. He sighed, almost trembling, his eyes closed as he breathed in the close space that was his beautiful demon. Who had kept him as safe as he could and got them both home. “Please hold me, Crowley,” he murmured into Crowley’s neck. 

Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel. He understood the fright. He’d been outright terrified of someone doing more than just whisper about them. He knew whispers didn’t always stay whispers, especially not when homosexual men (or at least, those who appeared to be homosexual men) were involved in the equation. He knew that nothing a human could ever do to either of them would ever permanently send them out of this world (all it would take was a few months worth of arguing and paperwork to get a new body). However, he had no real way of knowing how being discorporated would affect the baby. Even if the baby was just fine, he didn’t know how Heaven would react to the news of a half angel, half demon child, and he wanted to keep it that way. They really did not need to know anything about the child. 

“Shh, shhh,” Crowley said as he ran his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair. “We’re safe now. No one can hurt us here, alright? Everything is perfectly safe here. You’re in your safe space. We’re ok.” It wasn’t as if Crowley actually believed it. He knew that Heaven was probably prone to paying the angel visits just to make sure Aziraphale remembered who really had control of the situation. However, he couldn’t be feeding into Aziraphale’s anxieties right now with those terrible thoughts. “Everything is just fine,” he said instead. He tightened his grip on the angel. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.” 

Aziraphale felt like he could properly breathe again as he pulled back away from Crowley. He wiped his face and held his back. “Right. Well, I’m sure you’re hungry. We were away for a few hours. I can make us some lunch? You want some sandwiches or soup?” He waddled away towards the kitchen, still a bit uneasy, but feeling better. “Oh, I’d better water the roses.” He went to fetch his watering can. “They’re always so lovely this time of year and once they’re big enough I can place them outside to grow into a bush and I can have them all the time.” 

Roses . . . Crowley was taken away by his own memories. 

_ He’d awoken in a strange room. No, not strange. The hotel he and Aziraphale had stayed in for the night. Memories of the night before washed over him. Fits of passion and love and everything. Crowley smiled to himself and rolled over to see if the angel was awake yet.  _

_ However, the place where Aziraphale had been sleeping was vacant.  _

_ Aziraphale was gone.  _

_ Crowley sat up and looked around the room for some sort of sign that the angel had been there at all. Had the whole thing simply been a dream? Surely not. Surely a dream wouldn’t still be feeling as real as he was feeling it now. He spotted a vase of roses, the beautiful pink ones like he’d known Aziraphale would like. He’d gotten them for the angel to celebrate the end of the war.  _

_ So it was real. But in that case, where was Aziraphale? _

_ Crowley threw away the covers and got up. The angel couldn’t have gotten too far, could he? Why would he leave after such a lovely evening? He’d thought they’d had a good time, but maybe he’d been mistaken and had completely misinterpreted Aziraphale’s cues. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. No response. He placed his ear against the door and tried to listen for movement, but there was none. Aziraphale had truly left him all alone.  _

Aziraphale began to call Crowley’s name. “Crowley . . . Crowley?” He used a bit of volume on the last one and noticed the demon looking at him. “Your sandwich is done my dear. Are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost. Was today too much? Oh no, I’m sorry.” Aziraphale gently pulled him to the table. 

“Hm? Oh, yes, fine,” Crowley said, though he was not fully fine. Being reminded of his feelings right after Azirpahale had left him wasn’t pleasant, but that wasn’t something he needed Aziraphale to be worrying about now. “Everything is just perfect.” Crowley looked down at the sandwich. “This looks absolutely perfect. Thank you, angel.” 

Azirpahale kissed his beautiful ginger hair. “You’re so welcome, my dear.” He sat down beside him, but his eyes would shift to him every now and again. “I don’t really know what room will be the baby’s. I don’t have a lot of space.” He sighed as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. He was waiting for Crowley’s reaction, noticing he was spacing out. “The . . . the baby is moving right now dear, they're probably waiting for their meal again.” He gave a little chuckle, hoping that Crowley would reply to that statement. He really hoped that Crowley wasn’t hiding anything from him, especially anything regarding the night he left. 

“That’s nice dear,” Crowley said as if he hadn’t actually heard what Aziraphale had said. He picked up his sandwich and took a bite of it, lost in thought. He hadn’t really thought about how much he had been hurt by the fact that Aziraphale had left him after such a vulnerable night. He realized that it was hurting even more now. Now that they had a baby and that baby had been hidden from him for months now. Months that he could have been around helping Aziraphale, taking care of their little one. Watching them grow. He took another bite of his sandwich. 

He felt like he should be allowed to hurt. But he also felt as if he should just put everything behind them. Focus on the present. Getting caught up in being hurt wasn’t going to do either one of them any good. All it would do was cause a fight. That is the last thing that the two of them needed at the current second. Aziraphale had only just come back. Crowley didn’t want to upset him, forcing him to leave once again. He loved the angel more than anything. He was excited to be a dad. He was just . . . hurt. 

Aziraphale swallowed his throat. Once the two of them finished eating, he took the plates to the sink, scrubbing them rather aggressively and he felt tears stinging his eyes. He needed to go be alone. So once that pesky chore was done, he waddled rather fast up to his room, closing the door gently. He sniffled, rubbing his nose on his sleeve. He just decided to change into one of his favorite maternity items to help cope. It was a very nice silk nightgown with a cap sleeve with a very tiny slit at the bottom. Sure, it made his belly huge, but he was growing a baby. Crowley’s baby. His face during mealtime had said it all. The hormonal angel just crawled into bed under the covers as he wept. He felt right back where he started, and yet it was his fault. “You deserve a better mum,” he whispered to the baby before he was consumed in his emotions in the dark room.


	5. On our side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate us finishing up the writing of this fic today, I have decided that ya'll get an extra chapter on this one. 
> 
> Not really a trigger warning on this one, but there is a very serious conversation that happens in this chapter that I feel like you should be emotionally prepared for.

Aziraphale had opened his eyes. He must have fallen asleep. His pillow was still wet from the tears. He sighed, slowly sitting up in bed, holding his belly. He could feel the little kicks and smiled. He could hear thumps at the door and totally forgot that Crowley was downstairs (or probably the one behind the thumps). “Come in,” he called weakly, snapping his finger to turn on the light as he sat up properly in bed. 

“I’m sorry about how I acted at dinner,” Crowley said without preamble. “I just got lost in my thoughts.” He walked across the room. “Do you mind if I sit here?” He touched his side of the bed. 

Aziraphale nodded, rubbing circles into his belly to ease their little one. “This bed is as much yours as it is mine now.” He sighed heavily. “I . . . didn’t mean to stay in here as long as I did, but I ended up falling asleep.” His eyes were also red and puffy from crying. He’d forgotten to miracle that part of his reaction off of his face. “Do you wish to discuss your thoughts with me?” He gently held out his hand for Crowley, praying he would take it. He missed his touch already and it had only been two hours since he went to the room. 

Crowley crawled into the bed and grabbed Aziraphale’s hand. Now that he was in the room, he was having a hard time making eye contact with the angel. He needed to center his thoughts. The angel did deserve to know how he was feeling, even if they couldn’t do anything to fix that now. 

“I . . . um, yes, yes actually. That is why I came in here.” Crowley shook his head. “I just don’t know how to start.” Crowley began moving his thumb back and forth over Aziraphale’s hand, appreciating the softness of the angel’s hands. “I suppose I can understand why you left. It was a stressful situation. We’d just done something we’d never done before. It is frowned upon by both of our head offices due to our natures. And our bosses care a whole lot more about our personal lives than any human boss ever would. Just . . . I get it, ok?” Crowley said. He looked up to Aziraphale. 

“I don’t want to be hurt by what you did. I don’t,” Crowley went on. “It is in the past, and there is nothing we can do about it now. My hurt feelings on the matter won’t change. In fact, they’ve only gotten worse, I hate to say.” Crowley took a deep breath. “I understand why you took off initially. I do. I cannot blame you for it. But why didn’t you come back when you found out about the baby? You completely took away the chance for me to be  _ there  _ for you through the bulk of your pregnancy. I’m here now, yes. That is true, and I’m grateful to get to spend this part with you as well. But I would have liked to have gotten to be here with you from the beginning.” Crowley shook his head. 

“I don’t want to pick a fight. I don’t. I just . . . can you rationalize it for me, because I really don’t understand why you stayed away knowing you were carrying my baby.” 

“I can completely rationalize that my dear. And you’re right. As the other parent, I should have made contact with your right away. I felt like there would be too many eyes, and I didn’t want you to be in trouble. Hell wouldn’t just punish you, they would  _ destroy  _ you. I should have left some sort of note, anything because you had your heart out there for me, and I didn’t have the decency to respect that. I think I was overwhelmed with the fact of how much I loved you and being able to commit it into the purest action of showing it physically, well it made me panic.” Aziraphale squeezed Crowley’s hand tighter so he could get through this. 

“Crowley . . . when you saved my books from the Nazis, saved us both from that miracle bomb that destroyed that church and those Nazis . . . that’s when I realized I loved you.” He closed his eyes remembering how it felt. How the feeling of love consumed his entire corporation.

“No one needs to know about this,” Crowley said. “I mean, we’ve hidden from them for thousands of years. If they knew about even a fraction of the stuff we’ve done, we wouldn’t be sat here having this conversation right now. Our little one wouldn’t even have had the chance to exist in the first place. We’ve been successful at this hiding thing for a  _ long  _ time.” Crowley closed his eyes to give himself a moment to think. 

“No one said this was going to be easy. An angel and a demon having a child together, that’s just madness. Having to hide that child from the two most powerful beings in the universe, that is one  _ hell  _ of a job. But as long as we’ve got each other, we can conquer the entire world if we wanted to. We don’t need anyone else. Just you and me,” Crowley smiled and put his free hand on Aziraphale’s stomach, “and our little one who hasn’t yet gotten to see the light of day.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll get over my feelings about you leaving. It’ll happen with time. Time heals everything eventually. It quite has to. It’s in the past anyway. You are a powerful being, but you are not nearly powerful enough to go back in time and not make that mistake, and that is the only thing you could do to make it better at this point.

“I’m not angry with you over it. I know I may have sounded angry before, but I am not angry at you at all. What you did . . . as much as I hate to admit it, you were justified in most of your actions. I can’t be angry with that. I just needed you to hear that. I know hormones and the lot could have you thinking all sorts of things that aren’t true. I’m not mad at you. Not in the slightest. I love you.” 

Aziraphale scooted closer to Crowley and rested his head against Crowley softly. Their lips were only inches apart, maybe less than that. “I love you, Anthony. You make my very heart sing.” His eyes were very much on the demon’s lips as if he was asking for an invitation.

Usually, Crowley would tease the angel and ask that he used his words to get what he wanted. This time, however, he decided to close the distance. It was the first time their lips had met since that night in the hotel. The night their baby came to be. Crowley subconsciously moved his hands to Aziraphale’s belly. He felt the baby move and smiled against Aziraphale’s mouth. 

Aziraphale began to let little moans of pleasure escape his mouth as he also kept his mouth on top of his love’s. Aziraphale let his hands explore Crowley again from the soft locks of ginger hair to his abs that were still hidden behind Crowley’s button-down black shirt. “Anthony . . . “ he called out in pure pleasure as he continued to kiss the demon. It had been too damn long since they had kissed. And they would be kissing much much more. 

“I missed you so much,” Crowley said. He made a trail of kisses along Aziraphale’s jawline. “You are everything I ever wanted and more.” He brought his hands to the angel’s hair. He gently grabbed hold of it as he pressed his mouth against the angel’s once again. He sighed with pure bliss. There was nowhere in the world he would rather be than right here on this bed with the love of his life. Though in all reality, it didn’t matter where they were. Just as long as they were together. He broke the kiss so he could look deeply into Aziraphale’s eyes. For the first time since he’d come back to the bookshop, he felt  _ completely  _ at ease. As if he knew that everything was going to be ok in the end. 

They didn’t go all the way, not just yet. It would take some time to build back up to that action. Plus it would be too hard with Azirahale being the size he currently was. Aziraphale fell asleep in the demon’s arms. He had a beautiful smile on his face, and his hands draped softly around his belly. His chest was gently rising and falling, as he knew Crowley was close to him. The love of his life and the father of their precious baby. Even though the baby was not planned at all, it was obvious that both parents were so deeply loved the idea of raising a family. Heaven and Hell couldn’t take away that joy.

Crowley didn’t sleep that night. He was too busy watching the angel sleep. He knew that this had been hard for the angel. He could only imagine everything that the angel had been through up to that point. It couldn’t have been easy, being alone and pregnant and unsure of anything in the world. But now the angel looked so peaceful and was radiating more joy than the demon had ever felt in his entire life. Not that he could blame him. The two of them were finally getting everything that they ever wanted. He smiled and placed one hand on Aziraphale’s belly. Everything they ever wanted and so much more. 


	6. All for the love of You

**Soho, London**

**May 1946**

  
  


The month of May was evident as spring flowers were sprouting all over the rather dusty construction zones that was London. It was going to take time for London to get back to its former glory. 

It was estimated a good seven weeks before the baby was to arrive. Aziraphale felt heavy and tired, but he was still persistent to work, since the bookshop was always busy. People had time to buy books and not worry about rationing and getting destroyed by the Nazis. The love of books was back and Aziraphale was here for it. 

He was ready to head to work after finishing his morning tea. “I’ll be back here at five o clock, my love,” Azirpahale kissed Crowley’s head.

Crowley smiled at the angel and wrapped his arms around him. He had his own plans for the day, though he didn’t want to spoil the surprise for Aziraphale. 

“You don’t have to leave,” Crowley said, knowing it was useless. He knew how much the angel loved the shop, especially now that it felt like it had a real purpose: gathering income for the baby. He nuzzled his nose in Aziraphale’s hair and took in the scent of the angel’s shampoo. “I can take care of everything,” he murmured. 

Despite everything Aziraphale had been saying over the last month, Crowley really didn’t like the fact that the angel was working. It was becoming harder and harder to come up with excuses for his belly. Not to mention that customers had this attitude about them that Crowley didn’t like to see the angel having to deal with. Especially not with how hormonal he was, knowing he could break down and cry at any wrong look. That would  _ really  _ send a bad name to the shop. 

Aziraphale chuckled at the demon’s comment. “I promise, just give me two more weeks and I’ll go on my leave of sorts. Let me feel like I’m doing something for two more weeks, my love.” He leaned forward to give him a quick kiss. “I must be going; I don’t want to be late. I love you.” He kissed him one more time before he headed out the door starting his usual short walk to the bookshop. 

“Let you feel like you’re doing something,” Crowley mumbled, “as if growing a baby isn’t doing anything.” He understood what the angel meant though. Aziraphale did tend to get restless sometimes. The only reason he was going on leave before the baby was born at all was because Crowley had asked him to do it. Crowley sighed. The least he could do was get a little something ready for the angel to pay him for all of the hard work he was putting into everything. 

He got himself dressed rather quickly because he had a lot that he wanted to get done before five rolled around. He made a mental checklist before writing it down, deciding that he would probably forget something if he didn’t have a physical list of what he wanted to get done. Once he was satisfied with that, he headed out to the Bentley. He looked to the list and tried to decide what would make the most sense to do first. 

He decided on getting some toys for their little one. They hadn’t done that yet, due to the scare the first time they’d gone shopping. Besides, he needed a little something to take the edge off of himself before the baby was to arrive. The Bently took him right to a store that he knew would have toys inside. Walking inside, he was bombarded with loads of bright colors. Everything around him was in the shape of some sort of animal. 

He knew he didn’t want to get too much of the shopping done. He knew that Aziraphale would feel left out if Crowley gathered enough toys for the baby that they felt like the baby wouldn’t need any more toys until they got old enough to express their own interests. All he wanted was to get a little teddy bear (or something of the like) and maybe a rattle or something. He wasn’t exactly sure. He just knew that this wasn’t where he was going to be going overboard. 

Crowley found a little teddy bear with a red bowtie and decided it was the perfect thing to get for their little one. A quick lap around the store afterwards showed that he didn’t really want to make any other decisions for the baby without Aziraphale there too. He knew, however, that the angel would absolutely be head over heels for a bear with a bowtie. 

“Oh how cute,” the woman at the checkstand said. “What a good choice.” 

“Yeah,” Crowley said, pulling out his wallet. He really didn’t want to make small talk right now. He paid for the bear and headed back out to the Bently. He gently placed the bear in his passenger seat and smiled at it before checking baby toys off his list. Flowers, something from the angel’s favorite bakery, and dinner still remained. He slipped the list back into his pocket and headed to a floral shop. 

He wasn’t exactly sure of what he was looking for when it came to flowers either. He simply knew that he wanted to get the angel flowers. He was certain that he would know the bouquet when he saw it. He pushed open the door and a person came out to greet him. 

“Hello, how may I be of assistance?” 

“I’m just looking,” Crowley said. 

“Alright, let me know if you need any help.” Crowley nodded. He wandered into the shop, admiring all of the vases of flowers, trying to decide which one he wanted to get for the angel. Once he found it, he brought it to the register and paid for it as well. 

He checked the time on his watch and smiled, realizing it was lunchtime and Aziraphale would soon be eating the meal that Crowley had packed for him that morning (it was a way that he felt he could be useful to the angel at work without making Azirpahale feel helpless). Everything was running so smoothly today. More smoothly than he had been expecting. Though today, as opposed to the last time he was out, he didn’t have Aziraphale with him. Therefore, he didn’t need to worry about people suspecting that they were homosexuals and attacking or anything else. As far as any outsider was aware, Crowley was just your usual straight, white man who just so happened to be out shopping for his wife. No one had any reason to believe any different. 

Crowley was immediately annoyed once he entered the bakery and found that there was a line. He knew that the angel would be upset with him if Aziraphale found out he’d used a miracle to work his way through the line faster. Because this was  _ for  _ Aziraphale, Crowley knew he would have to wait and hope that there would still be something good left once he got to the front of the line. 

Due to the wait, Crowley also decided to get more from the bakery than he’d originally planned on. He had to really make it worth his time. He got cookies of various kinds, and a number of cupcakes to go along with it. He was sure that Aziraphale would love them all due to his simple joy in desserts. 

Crowley’s next stop was the grocery store. He’d wanted to make something nice for the angel (while still keeping him on a diet that would be good for the baby as well) that hopefully wouldn’t disagree with him too much. They didn’t have anything at home that he’d wanted to make for him. He happened to know this store like the back of his hand and was able to gather everything that he wanted to get and get out quickly. 

He headed back to the house, realizing that it was later than he’d planned on being. Aziraphale should be home by the time that he got there. He was perfectly alright with that, he supposed. All the quicker he got to see the angel, after all. Spoiling the dear fellow and helping him stay off his feet for the evening. Aziraphale did get so miserable after working on his feet all day long. 

“Aziraphale, I’m home,” Crowley called as soon as he opened the door. He didn’t get a response. It didn’t worry him at first. Sometimes Aziraphale just dove right into a book immediately after work, lost so far that the angel couldn’t even hear anything. Crowley placed everything he’d gotten on the counter. “Aziraphale?” he called again. He stepped out of the kitchen and headed to the sitting room. Azirpahale wasn’t there either. 

_ Perhaps today has been extra hard on him and he went up to take a nap, _ Crowley thought to himself, trying not to get himself too worked up over nothing. He headed upstairs to their bedroom. “Aziraphale?” He wasn’t there either. Crowley started to panic.  _ Something’s wrong.  _ He tried to calm his nerves, but they had already taken hold of him. “Aziraphale?” he called slightly louder. “Aziraphale, I have surprises for you!” There was still no response. 

Crowley ran through every room of the flat before realizing that Aziraphale wasn’t there at all. “Shit,” he cursed. The angel wasn’t home. He should have been home by now.  _ Something is  _ really  _ wrong _ . Crowley darted toward the front door, sprinting his way to the bookshop. 


	7. Love isn’t a crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings on this chapter: homophobia, homophobic slurs, and a fight scene

**5:00PM**

**Closing the bookshop**

  
  


Three rather large young-looking fellows walked into the bookshop. They stood straight and were cracking their knuckles. 

Aziraphale had just finished at the register and noticed them. “Oh I’m sorry, but the store is closed for the day. You can return tomorrow.” One of them stepped forward.

“We didn’t come here for books,” he sneered, looking around. “We’ve seen you around the area with that other fellow. Doesn’t take a real man to sniff out you queers.

Aziraphale suddenly felt very afraid and he froze. “Uh . . . I’m afraid you must be mistaken,” he stammered. God, he was such a bad liar. 

The other man, who was now going to circle the other way moved forward. “There’s no room for fruity little men like you in Soho. Why are there more of you popping up? Hm? It’s not morally decent, your kind.” He shocked Aziraphale back gently to start getting his other friends going. 

Aziraphale tumbled. “Please don’t touch me,” he murmured. “I’m asking you nicely to leave. Please leave.” He was terrified that they would actually attempt to do some real damage to him. His hands went subconsciously to his belly. 

The third guy, who had a scar on his face grabbed Aziraphale’s arms, holding him in place. “We have to make an example out of you.” 

Aziraphale tried to wiggle out, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t use his smiting powers because Heaven would look into that. However, if they hit his belly, the baby could be hurt and he began to beg. “Please! I’m begging you not to do this! Please just leave me alone!” He was crying out, his knees nearly giving in, and that’s when everything went black for him.

Crowley burst in the doors and immediately noticed the three men. He couldn’t see Aziraphale right away. He locked his jaw and glared at the men. They only started back. “What are you cockeyed bastards doing in this shop?” The men recognized Crowley as the other man that they were after. 

“Just making an example out of you. Gotta make sure that no one thinks that such  _ impurity _ is ok.” Crowley noticed one of the other men trying to sneak behind him, so he pressed his back against the wall, as not to be vulnerable anywhere. 

“Now hold on just a moment before you all snap your caps,” Crowley said. “ _ Impurity _ ? What about us makes you think that we’re bad enough to deserve being called  _ impure _ . We’re both just trying to make a living, just like the lot of you.” Crowley noticed that the attention of all three men was on him.  _ Good. Leave my angel alone. _ Crowley shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant about the happenings. He didn’t want to let on to anything that the three of them didn’t already know. 

“Well, we aren’t a bunch of fags, unlike you.” One of the men approached Crowley and kicked him in the knee. Crowley lost his balance for a moment but was quickly able to regain his composure. He was a demon of Hell. Did they really want to play this game? Crowley smiled wickedly. 

“You did  _ not  _ just do that to me,” Crowley let out a laugh and shook his head. The men looked at each other in confusion. “I suppose you really do want to play with fire, don’t you?” Two of the men grabbed at Crowley, securing his arms back. The third man glared at Crowley as he walked closer. He kneed Crowley in the stomach, knocking all of the air out of him. Crowley doubled over and panted as he caught his breath. 

“Your threats don’t scare me,” the man in Crowley’s face said. Crowley shook his head and prepared a spitball in his mouth. “It is you against the three of us. And with how much of a  _ pansy  _ your boyfriend over there was, we can take you just as easily.” Crowley spit right in his face. 

“I’m not afraid of you,” he said. “I don’t think you understand who  _ I  _ am.” He thought for a moment before deciding to heat his arms to get the men to let go of him. They released him quickly as if they’d just touched a hot pan with their bare hands. They looked at their hands, and they were covered in burns. Crowley didn’t give them another moment to think about what happened. He moved to make his attack. “You have fucked with the wrong person.” 

He kicked the closest man into a bookcase with enough force to knock the bookcase over. He was going to have to apologize to Aziraphale later. The other two men approached Crowley with their fists raised. Crowley expertly dodged them in a way that forced them to punch each other instead. In their shock, Crowley grabbed one of them and slammed his head into the wall, effectively knocking him out. He saw the man who’d been kicked into the bookshelf try to get up, so he stuck his hand out and used a demonic miracle to keep him there. 

“How are you doing that?” the third man asked, the terror clear in his voice. The man was still struggling against Crowley’s miracle, so Crowley amped up the power on it to still him. 

“I can’t tell you that,” Crowley said. “But do you want to find out what else I can do?” The man shook his head. Crowley smiled. “Good. Get your friends then and get the fuck out of my face. Never come back. I won’t be so kind as to spare your lives the next time I catch you lot in here, you hear me?” The man nodded. “Good.” Crowley released the miracle. “Now scram.” The two men hurried to grab their partner (who was still knocked out) and rushed out of the bookshop. 

As soon as the men were gone, Crowley rushed around the bookshop to try and find the angel. He found him on the floor. He kneeled down, panic rushing through him.  _ What have they done to you? _ He placed his hand on Aziraphale’s belly. “Aziraphale,” he said gently. “Aziraphale, please talk to me.” He gently pressed into Aziraphale’s stomach to try and urge the baby to move. That would be the best way for him to see that the angel was ok. He saw a bruise already starting to form under Aziraphale’s eye. “Aziraphale, talk to me,” Crowley said. He lifted the angel’s head and brought it into his lap. “You have to be ok. I can’t lose you. I can’t lose either of you.” He felt movement under his hand and relief washed through him. “The baby is ok,” he whispered. “They have to be. Aziraphale please just wake up now.” 

Aziraphale slowly began to wrinkle his facial features as his blue eyes tiredly opened. He was looking into a pair of golden, serpentine eyes. 

“Cr-Crowley?” He was saddened by the fact that the men had come into his sanctuary. That he had been punished because he loved someone. Someone that appeared to be male as well. Humans were so weird about sexes. “You’re here.” He reached a hand up to cup around the demon’s face that was still shrouded in worry and fear. 

Aziraphale closed his eyes again, going unconscious again, but he was alive. A silent tear escaped one of his closed eyes. 

“Aziraphale, no,” Crowley said in panic. He gently tapped on Aziraphale’s face in a desperate attempt to keep him conscious. “You shouldn’t go out again like that. Stay with me, angel.” He adjusted so that Aziraphale was almost fully in his lap. Crowley didn’t know what to do. This clearly wasn’t good, but they very well couldn’t just go to the hospital to make sure everything was ok. “Aziraphale, please.” He felt tears stinging his eyes. He dropped his hands to Aziraphale’s belly and closed his eyes. “Don’t do this to me,” he whispered. “You can’t leave me again.” 

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, whispering to Aziraphale to try and get him to come to again. He needed the angel to be ok. He didn’t know how he would go on living without Aziraphale or their baby. They needed to be ok. And a good sign of being ok was being  _ awake  _ to say that you were ok. Though Aziraphale was clearly not ok. Crowley wasn’t sure what they’d done to him before he’d gotten there, but it couldn’t be good, not with how bad the bruise was already getting and with the fact that Aziraphale was still unconscious. 

Once the bookshop was safely locked up, Crowley carried his beloved back to the flat. Crowley put his pajamas on him and gently placed him into bed. Now Aziraphale was safe from harm. All he could do to heal that horrible bruise was ice it. Aziraphale looked so still like he was dead, yet he wasn’t dead. It had to be his corporation changing. Or recharging. Most of his energy was going to the baby, so if he was low, the baby wouldn’t be getting enough celestial flow.

Love was created by God, was it not? So why did the humans make such a fuss about loving the same sex? Why was it so wrong and had to be hidden like a crime? Perhaps one day Crowley and Aziraphale could just be out on the street holding hands and acting like a couple. Perhaps that’s what was happening inside of Aziraphale’s mind as he was unconscious. He was dreaming about the very idea. 

Crowley pulled the blanket up over Aziraphale and made sure he was as comfortable as he could be. He headed back downstairs where everything was still on the counter where he’d left it. After the fiasco that was that evening, he didn’t feel like cooking the extra special meal anymore, so he simply put the ingredients back in the cupboard. Besides, with Aziraphale being unconscious, he didn’t know when the angel would even be able to have the food. 

He decided to bring the box from the bakery and the teddy bear upstairs. He put them both by Aziraphale’s nightstand so the angel would see them both when he woke up. After double-checking once again that the angel was still breathing, Crowley headed off to the nursery. 

It was starting to come together. They’d painted the walls and had furniture in there. Other baby supplies were littered all over the rest of the room. Both because they didn’t have a place to put all of it just yet and out of pure laziness. Crowley smiled as he picked up a onesie and folded it to be put in one of the drawers. No use in making himself completely useless while he waited for Aizraphale to wake up. 

Their baby was getting close. It was hard to believe, but it was true. It felt as if it were only yesterday when he was finding out that he was going to be a dad. He smiled at the memory as he put more of the clothes away. Once he’d gotten all the clothes taken care of, he realized time had gotten away from him and he needed to head to bed for the night. He crept into the bedroom, careful not to awake Aziraphale (though he wasn’t sure if it was possible because surely the angel would have been woken up by then if it were possible. Still, Crowley wanted to be careful, just in case). He wrapped his arms around the angel and fell asleep. 


	8. Epiphany

Crowley woke up after having had a restless night. His unconscious mind had been full of nightmares of what could have happened to Aziraphale if he hadn’t shown up. Watching Aziraphale being tortured. The baby ripped out of him and killed. This time, Crowley gave up on trying to get any more sleep. He wasn’t going to feel comfortable until Aziraphale was back to his usual self again. 

The bruise was worse than it had been the day before. Crowley was starting to wish that he was an angel himself, so he could take care of the bruise. Better yet, make Aziraphale all better all over again. Moving as far away from yesterday as possible. He brushed a stray curl out of Aizrpahale’s face and placed a kiss on his temple. 

“You’re going to be alright,” Crowley whispered, though it was more to assure himself than it was for the angel. 

Aziraphale’s eyes opened with more vigor this time than they had the last time. He smiled at the demon. “Yes, yes I am,” he murmured. He carefully sat up. “Oh! My love, I’m so sorry for yesterday. They just came in and . . . well the proof is on my face.” He acknowledged his shiner. “I think it’s safe to say I’m going to start my leave now. Maybe I need to hire late-night security even though I don’t close the shop that late.” He sighed, rubbing his face. “They called me names, but you know what Crowley? They can- pardon my profanity- go to hell for all I care. My love for you is genuine and the purest love there ever will be on this planet.” He lunged forward to kiss Crowley.

Crowley smiled against Aziraphale. He was just happy to have his angel back after the fiasco that was yesterday. He was glad that he and the angel were now on the same page about the leave though. He didn’t like how they’d gotten there, but they’d gotten there. 

“You don’t need to apologize for that,” Crowley said, breaking the kiss. “It wasn’t your fault. There’s no way you could have known that they were going to come in and attack you simply for existing.” He kissed Aziraphale’s temple. “I’m just grateful that you and the baby are ok. That they didn’t realize that your bump here was anything but fat. If that’s how they reacted to being gay, I can imagine it would have been worse for you if they’d realized that you were  _ pregnant  _ too.” Crowley shuddered at the thought. “I took care of it. They won’t bother us anymore. Not ever again.” He cupped Aziraphale’s cheek. “I love you.” 

Aziraphale hummed happily when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was an adorable teddy bear with a red bowtie. “Oh what’s that adorable little thing?” He picked it up, gently running his hands along the bear’s soft fur. 

“Oh, that,” Crowley smiled. “Yesterday I wanted to surprise you with some stuff. I saw that, and I just had to have it for the baby.” He reached around Aziraphale and grabbed the box of sweets from Aziraphale’s favorite bakery. “These were also part of the surprise.”

Aziraphale hugged the bear close to his chest and gasped when he saw the sweets. “You wiley serpent, you were up to something.” He popped one of the pastries in his mouth. “Surely this was plenty for me, wasn’t it? I’m on to you, snake.” he giggled so giddy it would make anyone smile. 

“Well, that’s all that I have in here, so as long as you don’t leave this room you won’t find anything else that I’ve done or was planning,” Crowley said back.

“Is it somewhere else?” He smiled as he got out of bed slowly. “I can get dressed for the day.” Aziraphale walked over to his closet, putting on a turtle-neck shirt since it was a rainy May day. 

“Oh don’t worry about that,” Crowley said. “Everything I have is in the house. One of them wasn’t even something I’d been planning to do until after I’d put you to bed.” He walked over and squeezed Aziraphale’s hand. “Here, let me show you.” Crowley decided that the best place to start was to take the angel to the nursery that had now been all cleaned up and organized. “I needed a bit of a distraction after . . . well after yesterday.” 

“I’m so sorry that I had to ruin the lovely day you were having yesterday.” He sighed holding Crowley’s hand. “Crowley I haven’t gone in here much because it’s just such a mess.” He looked guilty because he had been putting it off for almost nine months.

“Two things, angel,” Crowley said, “one, you didn’t ruin anything. It was those bastards who came and attacked you.” He paused to place a kiss on the top of Aziraphale’s head. “Number two, well now the nursery is clean. You don’t have to avoid it anymore. And look, I even got that rocker you fell in love with all cleared off.” 

“Oh Crowley!” Aziraphale opened the door and was touched by what he saw. Crowley had done such a nice job organizing the space with the items they had purchased so far. The crib had lots of little plushies that Crowley had also bought on his own, and of course the beautiful rocker. “Help me sit in it, I want to try it out.” 

Crowley smiled. He led Aziraphale to the chair and helped him get into it. He was more than happy to help the angel out where it was necessary. Their baby was growing more every day, and that child wasn’t making it easy for Aziraphale to get around. Crowley was honestly surprised that it had taken Aziraphale being attacked for him to take leave rather than the simple fact that it was hard for him to get around. 

“Easy does it,” Crowley said as Aziraphale lowered himself into the rocker. 

Aziraphale just smiled as he slowly began to rock in the chair. It became very real that in seven weeks, he would be rocking their sweet baby in this chair. There would be a face and a name to the baby they’d felt kicking and moving. Aziraphale rubbed his belly in circles as his eyes closed, ever so happy. He was purely happy and the emotion radiated off the angel so much that his skin began to glow and his bruise was healed. 

“I’ve heard of a pregnancy glow,” Crowley said, shielding his eyes from the holy light, “but I never thought it was anything quite so literal.” He smiled.

“Am I too bright my dear? Sorry, I can turn it down now.” He chucked. He didn't want his demon to be so repelled by holy light. “There, I think you can look upon me now.” He made a slight grabby hand for Crowley. However, Crowley had an epiphany, a very sudden epiphany. Aziraphale was the missing piece, the ache that had haunted him until September of 1945. The reason why he was able to love him so easily and freely. Because Aziraphale was made just for him. Perhaps the Almighty wasn’t so cruel after all. Aziraphale deserved to be made an honest man. He deserved a ring. Not just another pinky ring. 

Crowley thought for a moment. He needed to manifest the perfect ring for the angel. It couldn’t just be anything. This was  _ his  _ angel. The being in the entire universe that he’d been waiting on since he was created. Once he’d gotten the image of the perfect ring in mind, he snapped it into existence, sealing it into a ring box. Aziraphale gasped. 

“I know we’re two immortal beings and we can’t really  _ actually _ do anything like that,” Crowley said. “But Aziraphale, you are absolutely everything I ever could have hoped for. You make sure I stay safe in every way that you can. Everything I have been waiting for since the start of my time is sitting within you. I want to make promises of forever. I know we already have with the whole staying-together-for-six-thousand-years thing. We’ve been together for far longer than any human couple could ever even think about being together. We haven’t strayed. It’s you. It’s always been you.” Crowley smiled and shook his head. Was this an impulsive decision? Maybe a little bit. But it was the best decision he was ever going to make in his life. He knew that for certain. 

“Now, you’re holding the life of  _ more  _ than I had ever known I could ask for. I thought asking just for you would be too much. But no.” Crowley put his hand on Aziraphale’s belly. “Apparently it isn’t more than I can have. I  _ have _ it. They’re right here.” Crowley felt tears brimming his eyes. “I just have one simple question for you.” Crowley got down on one knee in front of Aziraphale and smiled up at him. 

“Will you do me the second biggest favor you will ever do me in marrying me?” 

Aziraphale was completely gobsmacked. Crowley wanted to marry him. A symbol of forever commitment. Their bond would be forever tied in a physical and emotional way as husbands. Aziraphale was processing all the demon had just said. This time, he would validate Crowley’s vulnerability. He was going to give him his answer. 

“There’s nothing else I want more than to be your husband. I will marry you.” He chuckled through happy tears. 

  
  


Crowley allowed the tears to fall as he pulled the ring out of the box and put it on Aziraphale’s left ring finger. He couldn’t believe that he’d actually said yes, despite everything they’d been through in the last month.  _ He said yes.  _ Crowley jumped up and placed a kiss on Aziraphale’s mouth. 

“We can say we’re married now,” Crowley murmured. “No need for any big ceremony or anything, not that we have anyone else.” Crowley let out a laugh. “Unless you’d like to invite Gabriel to the party. How do you think he’d react, seeing you in all your glory of being with child being married to a demon?” 

Aziraphale laughed as he admired the ring on his finger. “I think he would explode into a thousand pieces. I think I would be more than ok with that. Maybe one day, when we can be somewhere private, we can have a small ceremony. It might seem cliche, but I want to celebrate you, dear.” He rested his head against Crowley’s. “You’re already my husband in every sense of the term.” 

“I suppose I must do,” Crowley said. “I got you pregnant and all that. I suppose I should have put a ring on that finger before that. Ours is a little bit of a bastard.” Crowley smiled. “But that’s alright. So was Jesus.” Crowley sat in the moment to savor it before he remembered that he still had two more surprises (technically one due to the fact that he hadn’t actually made dinner last night, but he still had the supplies). “One more thing,” Crowley said. He rushed downstairs to grab the vase of flowers he’d gotten the day before. “I also got this for you yesterday. Before . . . everything went down.” 

“Oh darling, you really did go above and beyond for me. Thank you so much.” He rewarded Crowley with a peck to the cheek. “I better get downstairs. I need to finish the baby blanket I’ve been knitting.”

“I didn’t know you’d been working on a blanket,” Crowley said. He shrugged. He supposed it made sense. Aziraphale had picked that habit up a number of years ago and had since gotten quite good at it. He did have more years to practice than a normal human would have. “Alright, I’ll help you up.” He offered his hands to the angel. 

Aziraphale took a big breath once he was out of the chair and gravity weighed on him again. “Thank you, my dear husband,” he blushed. He would never grow tired of calling Crowley that. It felt good to call him something so very, very endearing. 

“It’s the least I can do,” Crowley said, offering his hand to the angel. The two of them went downstairs together. Once Aziraphale was settled on the couch, probably for the rest of the day, Crowley headed to the kitchen to make them both breakfast. 

Aziraphale continued to knit while listening to the radio. Domesticity suited them. A hearty kick from the baby seemed to show that they agreed as well. 


	9. Look out for Mister Stork

**Soho London**

**June 1946**

  
  


Summertime in Soho could be pretty warm on some days. Not like a desert, but not cold like it usually was in London. It was June. There could be a stork arriving any day now. Aziraphale was actually sleeping in, and some days he overslept for breakfast time. Breakfast was an important meal for the angel to get his body going. The baby was also sitting lower on Aziraphale as well, so the angel could actually breathe better. As for everything else, he was just worn out. Crowley was bringing him a breakfast tray to him with the right amount of food portions to start his day well. 

“There we are,” Crowley said, smiling to see that Aziraphale was actually awake this time. Not that he minded the angel getting his sleep. He’d been at this for a long time, and his body needed to rest up for what was to come. Besides, he knew how hard sleep was for the angel to get. There was no need to disturb it more than absolutely necessary. And the only necessary thing that Crowley saw was providing nutrients for the little one. “How are we feeling today?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale smelled the breakfast and smiled, as he often did these days. “I’m alright, dear. Oh, let me get out of bed.” Aziraphale swung the covers off, but the demon did not like what he saw. Aziraphale’s normally tiny feet were swollen into huge bricks of feet. Pregnancy on a corporation was not easy, especially so near the end. The feet were squishy but hard to touch. Those could not be good to walk on at this point. And the angel was so set on getting on them for the day. 

“That looks painful,” Crowley said, staring at the angel’s feet. He shook his head. “You should stay in bed. There’s no reason to get up. I can bring you absolutely everything that you need. All you need to do is ask.” Crowley sighed. “That’s absolutely terrible. Why are those so bad? I wouldn’t think that feet would be affected at all from a baby. Hips yes, but feet?” Crowley nodded. “Yes. Yes, that’s it then. You are going to stay in this bed until after the baby is born. And then, you still aren’t leaving this bed for a few weeks for recovery’s sake.” 

“No! No!” Aziraphale protested like some kind of child. “Crowley! I agreed to leave early, but to be so confined! You can’t ask this of me!” He was getting worked up to a point that you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. 

“My love, this last leg . . . you need as much of your strength as you can get. Be ready to push them out nice and smooth as possible. And I won’t have you wasting your strength trying to walk around on those,” he gestured to Aziraphale’s feet. “Those look like they hurt as it is, let alone if you were to try and put any weight on them.” Crowley shook his head. “I’m sorry, but that is my answer. I know you’re going to hate it, but I think you would hate it even more if I let you get out of this bed.” Crowley smiled and crawled into bed. “Besides, with me right here, what else do you need?” 

Aziraphale hugged and pulled the covers back over him, turning away from Crowley, playing a little bit of hard to get. He let out another cute little “hmph.” He stuck his little nose up in the air. He wasn’t glad with this by any means, but Crowley just had to be so sweet crawling into bed with him. He just had to Grace over the fact that he was going to be in confinement until he gave birth. Oh. Childbirth. Yes, the baby had to come out. He clutched the covers in anxiety. He totally forgot he would be the one birthing this baby. 

“What’s wrong?” Crowley asked sensing the angel’s anxiety. “If this whole thing is going to be that bad, I suppose I could let you ride this out on the couch, but I doubt that would be as comfortable.” He scooched closer to the angel and wrapped his arms around him. “Whatever it is, I’m here for you. I just can’t fix anything until you tell me what’s wrong.”

Aziraphale clung hold of his husband’s arms. “I guess the reality of childbirth is seeping over me. I’m very scared. Women have died giving birth. I’m in a human body. I don’t want to leave you and the baby. If something were to happen to me, you have to promise me that you’ll love the baby just as much as I would.” He was very serious. 

“I-” Crowley said. “Well, I can’t really do anything about  _ that, _ ” he said in a half-hearted attempt to lighten the mood. “You have my word though, angel. I will not allow even a flickering doubt in that baby’s mind whether or not they are loved. With you here to help me or not.” Crowleey put his hand on Aziraphale’s belly. “That baby is already  _ so  _ beyond loved, and they aren’t even here yet,” Crowley murmured. “I wouldn’t even dream of letting them feel any different once they arrive.” He smiled. 

“But I don’t think anything is going to happen to you either. It’s going to hurt like no other, that I’m certain of. I do think that you’ll be fine. You may be in a human corporation, but you are still an angel at the end of the day.” 

“You’ll be there throughout the labor and delivery, right my love?” Aziraphale really needed to be assured. Birth was one of life’s miracles, but also one of the most painful experiences. “I can’t do this without you my dear, I really can’t.” 

Crowley squeezed Aziraphale’s hand. He knew that the angel was bound to falling into spirals of anxieties, and that was  _ before  _ he was pregnant. He could only imagine the turmoil going through the angel’s head now. “Yes, I will be there,” Crowley said. “I would not miss it for anything. It is what we’ve been waiting for these last few months. I don’t think that I would ever be able to forgive myself if I missed the birth of my own child.” Crowley kissed Aziraphale. “Really, my love. It would be bad of me to walk out just at the very end of this. Especially with all this talk of forever that I’ve made.” Crowley twisted Aziraphale’s ring before bringing his hand to his mouth and kissing it. 

“Nothing is more important to me than this child. Everything else just pales in comparison.” 

Aziraphale blushed and swooned at his beautiful demon husband. That was the one thing about forever. He had someone to spend it with, and the possibility of having an entire flock. Maybe, if this all went well. Aziraphale loved children, and he knew Crowley did as well. Crowley was the one responsible for saving the children who otherwise would have drowned in the great flood. He knew Crowley would be there for their child. 

“My darling, did you have breakfast?” Aziraphale’s pregnancy brain let him remember that Crowley had brought food for him. 

“I wasn’t feeling it for today,” Crowley said. “But I’m not the one who needs it right now.” “You are more than welcome to yours.” He flicked his wrist with a smile. “It’s still warm.” Crowley rubbed circles into Aziraphale’s hand. If you need anything else, just tell me. Anything at all, no matter how ridiculous it sounds.” 

Aziraphale happily munches on his breakfast. While staying in bed, everything would be from the bed from now on. His body was tired. He honestly hoped the baby would come soon, but not come soon. The constant construction work around the city did make it hard to sleep well. It was a good thing that Crowley had just miracled the sounds out of the flat. Crowley needed to do one last check of birthing supplies as well. Hospitals were so far out of mind the very thought of doing so was considered mad. 

“Aziraphale,” Crowley said, being hit with a realization, “we haven’t really fully discussed names yet. Now that it is getting to being  _ that time _ , I think we ought to get a name picked out for the little one?”

Aziraphale looked up at him. “Oh yes. You’re very much right. I’m so dreadful with names, after all my name is so dull.” Aziraphale took a pause dealing with a pesky fake contraction, shutting his eyes. 

Crowley wanted to say that Aziraphale’s name wasn’t dull  _ at all _ . How many Aziraphales could one possibly know? He only knew the one, and he’d been around for thousands of years. However, now was not the time. Now was the time for coming up with a name for the baby. Or rather, a couple of names because they still weren’t certain if they were to be a boy or a girl. 

He’d thought of a number of nicknames for the little one over the course of the last couple of months (little one, small bean, Anthony Jr.). None seemed like they would be good names for a child. He didn’t feel like he should be the one deciding the name (after all,  _ Aziraphale  _ was the one who had to deal with the baby stomping all over his insides for the last nine months  _ and  _ he was the one who was going to have to do the laboring. All Crowley was doing was being supportive). “How does William sound for a boy?” Crowley asked. “William J. Fell.” 

Aziraphale was back to reality and he nodded. “I love it. William J. Fell-Crowley,” he said, adding Crowley’s last name to it. 

“That was easier than I thought it was going to be,” Crowley said. No ideas for a boy at all my love?” 

“I love it enough we don’t need anything else. Can you work your magic for a girl name, my pet?” 

This name didn’t take as much thought. It was so obvious that this was the one that they should go with. “Joyce,” Crowley said. “Joyce A. Fell.” He smiled as he looked to Aziraphale for his reaction.

“What does the A stand for?” He smiled, liking that name for a girl as well. 

“It’s just an A, really,” Crowley said, smiling at the inside joke. 

Aziraphale giggled, rewarding him with a kiss. “Then I think that settles the name debate.” 

“I-I suppose it does,” Crowley said. He was hit with the sudden realization now that all that was left to do was wait for the baby. They had the supplies. They had the name. They just needed the baby. He felt as if the name thing should have been harder than it was. This was going to be their baby’s first identifier for their entire life. He shook the thoughts away. He didn’t want to spiral into the feelings of how weird  _ that  _ was. “Hello in there,” Crowley said to Aziraphale’s belly instead. “Whether you come out and be a William or a Joyce, we don’t really care, we love you very much already. We cannot wait to meet you.” 


	10. Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Scene of childbirth is to follow

On the morning of June 13, a Friday, Aziraphale just felt so horribly off. He didn’t have much of an appetite and he kept getting hit with Braxton hicks. He thought maybe a nice shower would help relax his back, but as he showered, he felt an increased back pain. He quickly got into his nightgown and looked at the clock, realizing he might want to start timing them. Fifteen minutes later, another one hit. Fifteen minutes later, yet another one hit. He winced and he felt a wetness between his legs. When he opened his eyes, he saw the puddle. “Oh . . .  _ oh, _ ” Aziraphale said as the realization dawned on him. “Oh God. Crowley! Crowley! Please come here!” He began to hyperventilate. “Oh no!” He was frozen where he stood. “CROWLEY!”

Hearing the panic in Aziraphale’s voice, Crowley rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time, nearly stumbling in his rush to get there. He burst into the bedroom and saw that Aziraphale was in his nightgown already. 

“Aziraphale, what’s wrong my love?” He walked across the room and wrapped his arms around the angel. He began coaching Aziraphale through his breathing. “In two three four, out two three four,” Crowley nodded. “Good, good, that’s a good angel.” He began running his hands up and down the angel’s arms, trying to soothe the distraught angel. “Keep breathing for me, ok? In two three four, out two three four.” Once Aziraphale had calmed down enough to breathe normally, Crowley posed his question again. “What’s wrong?” 

Aziraphale took another breath, pointing to the liquid between his legs. “I’m hurting my love! I thought they were just fake ones, but I don’t think they’re fake. I took a shower, but it didn’t help. And then I wet myself!” He was feeling the panic rise up again. “I can’t, Crowley, it’s too soon.” It was not too soon, he was just trying to justify his feelings. “I can’t . . . I can’t do this.” 

Crowley held onto the angel even tighter. It was go time. He’d thought he would be prepared, but he couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of  _ not ready _ that was flowing through his entire body at that moment. Not that the angel needed to know anything about that. There was a time and a place to be open and honest about his feelings, now was not one of them. 

“Alright, shh,” Crowley said instead. “It’s alright. You will be alright.” Crowley brought one of his hands up to Aziraphale’s face. “You’ve been so strong throughout the rest of this, why this is just the grand finale. You are going to be fine. And I will be right here by your side for every instant of it.” Crowley wiped a tear away from Aziraphale’s cheek. “Trust me. I will not allow anything bad to happen to you. It is not going to happen.” Crowley tightened the hug again. “This is everything we’ve been waiting for. Our little one has finally decided to say hello.” 

“Help me back into the bed, love.” Aziraphale was holding onto Crowley as he took small steps to the bed, knowing Crowley would miracle away his wetness, along with the wet floor. Aziraphale got back into bed, groaning as another contraction washed over him. “I don’t like this . . . I’m an angel. It’s not supposed to hurt!” He cries out, mainly stressed and fearful. This was a new experience for him. 

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Crowley said, gently. “And you’ve got this. It is going to suck, but then they’re going to be here. That’s lovely isn’t it! Everything we’ve been waiting for.” He placed a kiss on the angel’s head. “Is there anything else I can get for you or do for you?” Crowley asked, needing to feel useful. The angel was the one who was being forced to do all of the hard work for the day. That didn’t mean that Crowley could just stand around and do nothing. He wanted to make this whole process as easy for the angel as he could. It was already such a tough process. “Anything at all?” 

“I just want you. Hold my hand, Crowley.” He reached for Crowley’s hand, grabbing a hold of it. Aziraphale sighed as he gripped the sheets for another contraction. His body was doing all it could to smoothly get ready to birth this baby. He didn't want to be stuck in the bed, and he would move with Crowley to various parts of the room. At ten minutes apart the pain was strong. “Ohhhh Crowley . . . “ He groaned as they were swaying during a contraction. 

“I know it hurts, my love,” Crowley said. “Let everything out that you need to.” He sighed. He wished there was some way he could move the process along, get it over with so the angel was no longer in pain. Unfortunately, he knew that there was nothing. And it was more his fault than the obvious being it was his kid. There was also Eve and the apple. Not to think about that right now. It wasn’t important. What was important was getting Aziraphale through this. “You’re not breathing angel, breathe for me. In two three four, out two three four.” Crowley nodded and repeated it a few times. Azirpahale’s grip on Crowley’s shoulders tightened with another contraction. He moaned into it. “That’s right, let it all out,” Crowley murmured. “Let it all out and everything will be ok.” 

Aziraphale began to actually breathe through the contractions instead of tensing up. He hummed with his head on Crowley’s shoulder. He could feel the demon rubbing his lower back gently to ease the pain. It was also crucial to keep Aziraphale somewhat calm because if he lost control of his Grace, Heaven would be alerted to the amount of Heavenly energy. And this would not be the time to barge in. 

“What do you suppose they’ll be like?” Crowley asked as a way to distract Aziraphale from the pain. “I would like to think that they’re going to get your love of books and my mischievous nature.” Crowley rocked the two of them back and forth. “I want them to have your hair. You have such nice hair. My love, you’ve stopped breathing again, don’t do that, breathe with me ready?” Crowley coached him through it a few times. “Good, good. That’s a good angel. You’re doing so well with this. A lot better than I would be if our situation were reversed,” Crowley said with a chuckle. “Maybe they’ll have your nose. Hopefully your kindness. What do you think?” 

Aziraphale continued to keep his head under Crowley’s chin. “I . . . always loved your hair color. I want them to be fearless like you and-” he groaned again as a contraction came again. Seven minutes apart. He remembered to breathe the best he could as Crowley taught him. “Nghhh . . . . oooo . . . “ he let the sounds escape his mouth. “I want them to have your beautiful spirit and your smile.” He managed to let a small smile puse his face. Aziraphale was close to crying in pain this time now. He was trying to be brave but  _ damn  _ did this hurt. All the books he had read on childbirth were accurate on the pain level. 

“That’s it,” Crowley cooed. “If you’re making noises, you’re breathing. That’s a good sign.” Crowley smiled and placed a kiss on Aziraphale’s head. He thought for a moment about what other qualities he could talk about. “Your eyes. I want them to have your eyes. Blue is so much more lovely.” Crowley was breathing slowly. “I’m going to introduce them to my music early. Can’t have them off thinking your stuff is where it’s at,” Crowley teased, “they are going to have  _ taste _ .” He closed his eyes, trying to think of something to say next. “Maybe they’ll have wings as pure and beautiful as yours.” Crowley felt Aziraphale sink his entire weight into him and adjusted accordingly. “That’s alright, dear. I’ll hold you as much as you need held. Borrow all of the strength from me that you need. That’s what I’m here for. Anything that you need.” 

“I can’t! I can’t . . .” Aziraphale felt his knees buckle under him and he gasped. 

Crowley caught him before he was able to hit the floor. “Shhhh, no need to worry, I’ve got you,” Crowley said. He shifted so they could go back to rocking. The movement seemed to keep Aziraphale’s nerves down, even just a little bit. “You’re doing so well!” Crowley thought for a minute. “Your generosity and selflessness. That’s something they’re going to have. But they’re going to have me in them too, so they will be able to say no. Not to say that you’re a doormat, but you’re still learning a little bit. And your hands. Your hands are always so soft. I can never get mine that soft. I want them to have your hands.” 

Aziraphale wanted to go back to the bed. As he pulled them back that direction, he was feeling changes in his body. “I don’t think it will be long till these assumptions about their looks and personality will be confirmed. I want to be on the bed. Please darling, please.” Aziraphale was having a hard time moving and he would need help to lay on the bed. “Make sure we have the supplies ready. Double check that the blinds are sealed completely shut.” 

“Of course, everything for you,” Crowley said. He gently laid Aziraphale on the bed. “Are you as comfortable as you can be?” He waited for a confirmation with a nod before heading to his nightstand where he’d stored everything that he thought they might need. He pulled the box out and double checked that everything was still there. He placed the box on top of the nightstand and headed to the window, making sure that no one could see in. Just for good measure, he went over to the door and locked it too. “With all these dramatics, I would hope that they’re coming soon,” Crowley said as he walked back over to Aziraphale’s side. He grabbed the angel’s hand. “What would you like now?” 

“Dramatics? Crowley how dare you think I’m being dramatic! I thought you were with me! I thought you wanted to help me!” He got angry and he snapped, but he was just in a lot of pain with the contractions cruising at five minutes apart. “No! I’m sorry Crowley, I’m sure you didn’t mean to say that, right? You were kidding.” He layed back against the bed with sweat dripping down his face. 

“Dramatics was the wrong word for it,” Crowley said. “That wasn’t . . . I know you’re going through a lot. What I meant was that  _ because  _ you’re going through a lot, I would hope they were going to arrive soon. I’m not quite sure either of us would be able to take it if this wasn’t the real thing.” He placed a kiss on Aziraphale’s head. “You’re not being dramatic at all. You are fine. And they will be here soon, so don’t worry about that either. Soon, this will all be over and we will have the little one in our arms. Deep breath. It’s alright though. Yell at me if it makes you feel better. I am the one who put you in this state.” 

Aziraphale was laying on his side though a few more contractions before something completely changed. “Ah . . . ah! Crowley the pressure! I think . . . I have to push! Help! Help!” He panicked at the overwhelming sensation taking over his corporation. “Oh my god Crowley, please let me push.” 

Crowley squeezed the angel’s hand for support. “If you think it’s time, then it is time I do believe. Pressure is new, so you’re probably right. What do you need help with?” 

Aziraphale sat up with his legs up. “Look down there AUGH NOW! Quickly!” He bit down on his lip. Crowley was his husband. He had the right to see down there. 

“Right, yes, of course. What am I looking at- Oh  _ oh.  _ Right, yes, the pushing bit. Yes, it’s . . . it’s time to start that. Yes, I do quite believe in that.” Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s legs and squeezed. “It is very much time for that, so on the next one you’re doing this. Give me a big push on the next one. Let’s get them moving!” 

Aziraphale began to push. Now, the angel had always been a rather composed, well spoken, quiet kind of person. All of that went out the window as he was pushing this baby out. “OHHH!” He yelled as he bore down with as much strength as he could. The walls of the flat shook a bit from the amount of energy, but not enough to blow a funny fuse.

“Good, good, that’s it angel,” Crowley said. “The harder you push, the quicker they come out. You’re doing so well here. That’s it. Do that again.” 

“What do you think I’m trying to do?!” He growled, almost feral as he began to push again. “Nghhhh god god it’s burning! Why is it burning?” He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. 

“That would be because you’re crowning, my love,” Crowley said. “They’re very nearly here. I can see them.” Crowley shook his head in disbelief. “ _ I can see them _ .” He’d known for months that they were real and they would be arriving. But knowing something and having it shoved in front of you were two totally different things. “Not much longer. Hold out for me just a little bit longer and it will all be over.” Crowley squeezed Aziraphale’s legs to show his support. 

Aziraphakle felt a new, determined sort of energy as he took a deep breath. He pushed and pushed until he collapsed back on the pillows feeling . . . relief? Yes, relief. There was a severe ringing in his ears and his vision was blurry. Crowley was saying something, but he couldn’t quite make it out. He was trying to remember to breathe as his body was shaking from adrenaline. 

Crowley stared at the small being in his arms, unable to process that it had finally happened. 

The two of them were officially parents. 


	11. We were born to Love You

Crowley stared at the screaming baby in his arms in utter shock. Knowing that there was a baby coming and actually having that baby  _ in his arms _ were two completely different things. He hadn’t imagined what it would be like to actually hold them for the first time, but he certainly hadn’t been picturing complete shock of what had happened. He looked down and realized that he’d forgotten to cut the cord, so he walked across the room to the birth kit and grabbed the scissors that had been sanitised from it. 

“You’re finally here,” he whispered to the baby. “It’s . . . you’re real.” He shook his head in shock. “I just . . . you’re really  _ here. _ ” Crowley looked over to Aziraphale and blushed. Here he was hogging the baby even though Aziraphale had been the one who did everything to bring them about. He placed the baby on Aziraphale’s chest. 

Aziraphale was crying happily as he placed his shaky hands around the baby. This little baby he had been growing for nine months was now in his arms, on his chest. He was so happy. He’d never felt so tired yet so excited. He was trembling with joy. “Oh . . . oh hello. What are you little baby? Are you a boy or a girl?” He gently ran his hand over the hair. “You got daddy’s hair, how wonderful.” 

He looked at Crowley. He knew he would know what the gender of the baby was since he was the one who’d caught them.

“Right,” Crowely said. He smiled, squatting down beside the bed. “It seems to me that we have ourselves a little Joyce.” He ran his hand down her back, still trying to process that he was a dad. This was  _ his  _ daughter. He looked up to Aziraphale. “You did it my love,” he said. “You said you wouldn’t be able to but look at that, you were perfectly capable of it.” He kissed Aziraphale’s temple before turning his attention back to their daughter. “I think she’s got your nose, look at that.” 

Aziraphale smiled. “I was secretly hoping for a little girl. I wouldn’t mind either. Hello little sweet Joyce. Oh Mama loves you,” He kissed her little head. He looked at Crowley with tired yet sparkling eyes. “Thank you my love for helping me. She’s everything. I never imagined to feel such a love like this.” He rocked her instinctively, the baby may have his nose, but she had Crowley’s little expressions already. “I love you, Anthony.” He leaned in for a kiss.

Crowley was more than happy to comply with what the angel wanted. Their lips met and Crowley felt himself melt into it more than he usually did. He was incredibly emotional over the event of the day. He, like Aziraphale, had never expected to love like he loved their little Joyce. He broke the kiss, wanting to get a good look at their daughter. It had fully settled on him that he was a parent, and he wanted to get a proper look at her for the first time. He smiled down at her.

“Aren’t you a lovely little one, Joyce.” Crowley gently stroked her head with his thumb. “You’re going to do amazing things some day.” 

Aziraphale smiled as he looked at Crowley with heart eyes. “Are you feeling alright my dear?” He saw how on cloud nine Crowley seemed to be. Aziraphale was so awestruck with Joyce himself, so he understood. He gently pulled Crowley close to the two of them. Close to their daughter. 

“I have never been better in my entire life,” Crowley said. “I cannot imagine anything better than this feeling I have right now. I should be asking how you are. Is there anything I can get for you? A snack, water? Anything? It’s been a long time since you’ve had food in your system. Or maybe a back massage or something?” Crowley smiled down to their daughter. “You did good, though, angel. She’s perfect.” 

“Aziraphale smiled and looked at him. “Some water and crackers would be wonderful . . . oh maybe a cake . . . and some strawberries.” The angel was very peckish. 

“Whatever you want,” Crowley said, standing. He headed downstairs to gather the supplies. He found the tray he’d gotten so he could serve the angel breakfast in bed and began searching through their cupboards for everything. Luckily, they just so happened to have everything that Azirpahale wanted. Crowley put everything on the tray and carefully carried up upstairs. He smiled at the angel when he came back into the room. “Is there anything else I can get or do for you?” 

Aziraphale needed to exchange the baby. “Darling, can you hold our little miracle while I eat?” 

Crowley smiled. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me to hold her.” He gently picked her up off Aziraphale’s chest. “Besides, I think it’s about time we got her bathed and dressed. Don’t you worry about a thing. I will take care of everything while you eat.” He looked down at their daughter and sighed happily. “I will be right back.” Crowley left the room. His first stop was the nursery. He grabbed the outfit that he and Azirpahale had agreed would be her first outfit before heading to the bathroom. He ran some water in the sink, careful to make it a good temperature for her. He rinsed her off rather quickly and headed back to their bedroom. He crawled into bed beside Aziraphale. “She’s such a sweet thing,” Crowley said. “Didn’t fuss at all.”

Aziraphale was happily eating his post-birth meal with vigor. “Oh that’s lovely. She’s such an angel . . . but a demon too.” She was a complete split down the middle. Half angel and half demon. A perfect mix of the two of them. 

Crowley smiled. “Yeah, it seems she is.” He put his finger in her hand to see if she would grab hold of it. She did not disappoint. He kissed her head. “I just . . .” Crowley shook his head. “I don’t understand how something so beautiful could be my kid. She’s too perfect. We’ve been truly blessed.” The word stung his tongue, but he didn’t care. There was really no other word to describe how he was feeling about her. Not properly. She couldn’t be anything but a gift from God. She may look more like Crowley, but he refused to believe she was anything but an angel. “Such a bundle of Joy, she is. On the literal sense of the word.” 

“Crowley! I dare believe you said a swear.” He chuckled as he kissed Crowley’s head as he watched the two being that he loved more than himself. He was a mum to Crowly’s beautiful daughter. He was savoring the sights. “Mmm the food is perfect. I’m peckish. I feel like I just ran a marathon of sorts.” 

“In a way you did,” Crowley said. “I mean you didn’t actually go anywhere, but you did push this,” he help up their daughter, “out of that,” he pointed to Aziraphale’s crotch. He settled Joyce on his chest. “I can only imagine how much that could have possibly taken out of you. You  _ look  _ exhausted, my love. Our little one was a lot of work for you. But she’s here now and that effort is all over. Now we just get the fun parts of actually being parents.”

“Crowley, would it be alright if I slept?” Aziraphale was yawning and he had dark circles under his eyes. 

“Of course, angel,” Crowley said. “That’s not even a question. You worked hard today. And really for the last nine months. You deserve to get some sleep for the first time in a while without our little Joyce dancing all over your insides.” He kissed Aziraphale’s temple. “Do you want me to leave so you can have the room to yourself?” 

Aziraphale felt his eyelids begin to droop and he bent forward to kiss Joyce. “Mama loves you . . . Crowley stay here. I would like to know my favorite beings in the world will be here to make me smile when I wake.” Aziraphale chuckled as sleep finally consumed the tired mum.

Crowley smiled over at Aziraphale before turning his focus back to their daughter. She seemed just as sleepy as her mum, as she was dozing on his chest. Crowley smiled and patted her back gently. He was sure that having been born and having met her parents for the first time was exhausting. Especially after having no one but herself with her for her entire existence. 

“You are quite possibly the best thing to ever happen to me, miss Joyce,” Crowley murmured to her. He ran his thumb over her fingers, falling in love with how soft her hands were. Everything about her was soft and new. She was the most precious thing he had ever held in his entire life, probably the most precious thing he would ever hold in his life ever again. “Daddy loves you very  _ very  _ much.” He wanted to squeeze her, but he didn’t want to hurt her. He ran his fingers over her little tufts of red hair. “My darling Joyce,” he smiled at the sound of her name. “Joyce A. Fell. How lovely for you hm?” Crowley felt himself getting tired, so he got up and put Joyce in the little bassinet that they’d gotten for her (at least for her first few weeks or so) so that she wouldn’t get crushed by her parents or smothered by the blankets. 

As Crowley settled back into bed, he placed a kiss on Aziraphale’s forehead. “You did good today, mama,” Crowley said, knowing he’d already told Aziraphale a hundred times, but he felt Aziraphale needed to hear it again. “I’m so proud of you.” 


	12. Epilogue

**Outside of London**

**1950**

  
  


Just as time had damaged London, it took time to rebuild it. The port of London was back to its former glory and was thriving. The 1950s brought a new decade of hope and excitement. It brought new beginnings of promise for Aziraphale and Crowley, who still owned the bookshop, but spent most of their time in their home outside of London. Aziraphale was pouring some lemonade as he watched outside in the garden where his husband and daughter were playing. “You’ll be there soon, little one.” He rubbed his now six-month pregnant belly. 

Crowley had been there from the moment he found out, and every moment since. Aziraphale carefully brought out the tray, not to disturb the sweetness between father and daughter. 

“The tickle monster is going to get you!” Crowley yelled. Joyce shrieked in delight and ran to the other side of one of the rose bushes to try and get away from Crowley. Crowley crept around the side of it, watching her stare at him with her big, bright, blue eyes. She was a giggling mess and was out of breath. 

“No tickle monster!” Joyce cried out. Crowley smiled a wicked grin. He stuck out his arms and grabbed Joyce, pulling her into him and tickling her until tears filled her eyes from laughing so hard. “Stop it, Daddy! Stop it!” She hollered. Crowley immediately let go of her, and she ran to the other side of the yard. Crowley looked up to Aziraphale and smiled before making his way towards the angel. 

“This is the life, isn’t it?” Crowley asked, giving the angel a kiss and putting his hand on Aziraphale’s belly. “I don’t think I can possibly imagine anything that could make this better.” He spotted the lemonade. “Besides maybe that.” He grabbed a glass and took a long, thoughtful sip. “I love you, Aziraphale.” 

Aziraphale leaned in to kiss him deeply. “I love you too. Ooh, he’s kicking again.” Aziraphale smiled so happily. This baby was just as active as Joyce had been, maybe more so because Crowley had been there from day one. Their relationship really had bloomed, even with parenting in the mix of it. Aziraphale was calling the baby a he because he had an inkling this one would be a little boy. A little boy to join their beautiful family. “Can you feel him, darling?” He placed his hands over Crowley’s with that sparkle in his eye.

“I sure can,” Crowley said. “It’s still amazing to me that we can feel him even though he isn’t here yet.” Crowley chuckled. “I still can’t get over that.” 

“Daddy!” Joyce cried from across the yard. “Come play!” Crowley kissed the angel again.

“I suppose that’s my cue, isn’t it?” Crowley murmured. He smiled when he felt the baby kick right where his hand was. “We are looking forward to meeting you too, Mr. William, but not yet. You’d better stay where you are for a while yet.” He bent over to kiss the bump. Joyce ran up to him and grabbed his legs. 

“I got you!” She said. Crowley smirked. 

“Do you now?” Crowley asked. He scooped her up into his arms. “Or is it  _ me  _ who’s got  _ you _ ?” Joyce shrieked and squirmed to try and get away. Crowley blew a raspberry on her cheek. Joyce giggled. 

“You’re silly!” she accused. 

Aziraphale sighed contentedly as he looked at his daughter. “You needn’t make Daddy so tired, my love. You always run him ragged.” He chuckled, going to kiss her cheeks, giving her two new freckles.

“Someone’s got to chase after her since you can’t,” Crowley countered. “At least, not anymore.” He swung Joyce back and forth, making her giggle. “Besides, I think she tires herself out more than anything,” Crowley whispered, “which is good for nap time.” Crowley put her back down on the ground. She immediately turned to Aziraphale and stuck her arms in the air. 

“Hold me, Mama!”

Aziraphale very carefully scooped her up into his arms. Angelic strength was nice in that fact. “Mama has you, my dear girl. Always.” He kissed her ginger curls again. “You ready to be a big sister?” he asked softly. 

Joyce nodded excitedly. She’d been wanting a little brother or sister for a long time now. She reached down to place her hands on Aziraphale’s belly as best as she could from her position. 

“Today?” She asked with hope in her voice. She was getting quite impatient waiting for her younger brother. 

Aziraphale laughed adorably as he ran his hand through her hair. “No, dove. Baby needs three more months to grow. Don’t worry, they’ll be here before the holidays. Won’t that be nice?” He looked over to Crowley softly. 

After a long day of playing and fun, little Joyce was tuckered out and put in her room. Aziraphale was in the bedroom waiting for Crowley to emerge. Once he saw him, he had to ask, “Darling? Are you happy? Have these last five years been what you expected from me?” 

Crowley smiled. “This is absolutely  _ not  _ where I thought I’d be,” Crowley said. “I thought I’d be off causing problems for the humans somewhere, but I guess they cause enough of their own problems to keep Hell off my back.” He shrugged. “I never,  _ ever _ thought that I would get the chance to be a dad. I never,  _ ever _ thought I would have the chance to be married to the love of my life. It just wasn’t supposed to happen. I am a demon after all.” Crowley wiggled his eyebrows. 

“But this is where I want to be. This is  _ exactly _ where I want to be in life. I have the angel of my dreams.” He kissed the angel for emphasis. “I have the sweetest daughter anyone could ever ask for. Would not change a single thing about her. Not at all.” Crowley placed his hands on Azirpahale’s belly. “And we are expecting the next addition to our family in this crazy house. I’m sure he will be just as perfect as Joyce. How could he not be? You’re the one who’s making him.” Crowley grabbed the angel’s hand. 

“Yes. I’m happy. Happier than I ever thought that I would get to be. Sometimes I feel as though I’m happier than I  _ deserve  _ to be, since I’m a demon and all that. Life has been long, yet somehow these last five years have been the best of my entire life. I think this whole part of my life will be written off at the best bit of my life. I’m really not sure how one can top you and Joyce, and the little bundle waiting to be born.” He smiled. “For the first time in my life, I’m actually looking forward to the future.” 

Aziraphale leaned in to kiss him, pulling him into the bed, giggling between kisses. Maybe that was the key. The future was theirs to have. Maybe one day Heaven and Hell would ask questions, but for now, they weren’t. They had their own side, their own life, their children, and above all a love that wouldn’t fade away as the sun did every day. It wasn’t just ineffable, it was exactly as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this little passion project of ours. We did _not _expect this to blow up like it did, so thank you all so much for the support of this fic.__
> 
> __The two of us loved working together so much that we are already well on our way through another fic, so be looking for that here soon (cannot say when, only that it will be coming about eventually)._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
